Awakening Jiro Break the Limit
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Break the Limit (限界を破る,Genkai o yaburu) It is a term used by the Fanon Index to refer to Esper, specifically, Jiro that takes on Demonic powers, characteristics such as Tails and a dark aspect. As mentioned above, only one of the most powerful Esper in Academy City, demonstrate to be able to Break the Limit. Terminology Because he uses magic without much damage and has the power of Esper, it makes it clear that universal laws generally do not apply to him. That makes him a monster in Index's eyes. Kakine Teitoku called him in his first confrontation with something that definitely defines him as a rule breaker for the first time and shapes him to his pleasure as an out-of-control demon. With the AIM & Mana base, you can nullify your Kakine power to go beyond clinging to reality. Touma & Accelerator teamed up to stop him. By the way, the key to this power has always been hidden in your mind, only with the release of the right stimulus, when an important person is shot and not healed in time. having to break a god-imposed law about life and time things that only a demon can do without restraint. Principles The index witnessed Jiro's first incomplete awakening along with Touma & Accelerator as he fought with Sogiita, and she thought to herself that the power he used was so great that it would take two or more saints to deal with it. She also stated that while the nature of power was similar to Anti-Laws, it was also fundamentally different in some way. Meanwhile, the Accelerator believes that Jiro (unable to control this force yet) has changed his personal reality to control breaking the laws of physics and the reality of something beyond ordinary physics, such as the AIM Diffusion Fields and the natural Mana that generates your mind and body. The awakening process itself is actually quite simple, but not easily achieved. Esper must have an important revelation; an achievement important enough to influence the way the user lives his life. Since the use of powers is related to the personal reality of esper, the process of awakening can be described as similar to "maturing" or "growing" mentally. Jiro showed that, based on the type of revelation, the acquired power can be completely different depending on the time and reality in motion to save someone completely overpowered. Since your mind is a steel trap that, therefore, does not invade the telepath at level 5, it is clear that all this brain power qualifies for the White Materia Project that had the help of the city of science. Trivia * Unlike the other winged angel from LV 6, he begins to invade Makai's tertium and speak the language of demons that breaks God's rules. * When you reach full control, you can smoothly use magic and duplicate Esper 0 and 1 powers and raise them to level 4. And being able to combine these two forces Magic and Esper Powers. Gallery Half-awake Anger Madness Jiro.jpg|Half-awake Anger Madness Jiro Diabolic Esper Awakened.png|No to Rules Awakened Jiro LV 6.png|Akuma Shadow LV 6 Diabolic Esper Science & Magic Complete Control.png|LV 6 Diabolic Esper & Magic Complete Control LV 6 Diabolic Mind.png|LV 6 Diabolic Mind Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Awakening